Escencia divina
by K. Berceuse
Summary: Sin saber si fueron minutos como podían haber sido horas, llegó a un punto en que su cuerpo ya no le respondió. Cayó de costado hacia la densa nieve del cual una particular figura se dibujo en la tormenta antes de que perdiera la conciencia.
1. Perdida

**_D_** _ibujo r ealizado por: **Julietta Suzuki** [Manga Oficial]_

* * *

Flotando ligeramente al compás del viento, una ya destrozada hoja de otoño caía lentamente entre los labios de una chica quien descuidadamente, se encontraba en los más profundos y agradables sueños que podía tener esa tarde de Domingo. Momozomo Nanami cayó rendida al intentar avanzar un sinfín de lectura olvidada en su entrenamiento básico como diosa del templo Mikage. El fortalecimiento de sus habilidades divinas era un trabajo muy pesado físicamente y tortuosamente lento… Por lo que su agotamiento mental era constante. El ligero cosquilleo que rozaba sus labios fue el responsable de que los sueños de la chica fueran interrumpidos y sin abrir los ojos, apartó de un suspiro al pequeño intruso de su descanso.

\- _…_ _¿Qué hora es?_

Al abrir los ojos se percató del crepúsculo que se dibujaba a los lejos del cielo. El sol había bajado sus pequeños rayos de luz que apenas calentaban en la época del año… Por lo que su presencia era bienvenida y deseable en especial para la pequeña chica, cuyo cuerpo regulaba pésimamente su temperatura corporal.

\- Nanamii-chaaan~ - Una melodiosa voz llamo su atención desde el interior del templo - ¿Has terminado ya de estudiar? Pareces un poco cansada  
\- No te preocupes por mi Mizuki, me quede dormida en la mitad - Respondió incorporándose para quedar a la misma altura que su animado familiar - Creo que he dejado más lectura pendiente de lo que pensaba…  
\- No te preocupes si no eres capaz de soportar tu entrenamiento en este momento, estoy seguro que en un futuro podrás superar todo esto, después de todo, Nanami-chan es increíble  
\- Ohh… Gracias Mizuki~

La amarga sonrisa que había dibujado hacia su familiar se volvió autentica al escuchar aquellas palabras de apoyo. Nanami por muy energética y alegre que pareciese… Tenía el complejo de ser inútil a la hora de la verdad, lo que la carcomida cada día… Así que hace semanas atrás decidió que dedicaría más tiempo de estudio al aumento de poder divino que poseía, para cumplir las expectativas de los integrantes del templo... Y claro está de la persona que además de compartir un vínculo celestial, una relación que se acercaba al año.

\- Nanami, espero que el ritmo que estas usando para el entrenamiento no sea tan pesado. - Comentó Mikage un poco consternado cuando la joven diosa se sentó a cenar en conjunto con los integrantes del templo -

\- ¿De verdad parece que estoy haciendo algo pesado? Estoy segura que podría aumentar el ritmo…

\- Jaja, Será mejor que lo dejes como una idea. No sería bueno que te desgastaras tanto en tan poco tiempo. ¿De acuerdo?

\- Si~  
\- Además tus estudios en la universidad comenzarán dentro de poco. Me agrada saber que tratas de aumentar tu nivel en el templo. Pero recuerda que tu prioridad es que termines tus estudios. ¿Está bien?  
\- Lo entiendo. - Aun cuando no fuera su verdadero Padre. El hecho de que Mikage le tratara tan gentilmente le daba un agradable cosquilleo en el pecho -  
\- Mikage, ¿Cuánto tiempo esperarás para decirle que llegó un recado desde Izumo? - Comentó el astuto familiar quien hasta ese entonces se encontraba en silencio -  
\- Ohh es verdad. Nanami, tendrás que preparar las ropas más abrigadas que tengas. Mañana partiremos un lugar interesante.  
\- ¿Qué lugar es ese? - Pregunto curiosa -  
\- Ya lo verás, por ahora solo ve a descansar. Nos iremos temprano en la mañana.

Ciertamente podía contar con las palmas de una mano las veces en la que Mikage la llevaba a lugares que tenían que ver como representante del templo y esta vez había sido bastante sospechoso. Pero era una gran oportunidad para que pudiese demostrarles a todos que tanto había podido avanzar en el poco tiempo de vacaciones que tenía antes de entrar a la universidad. Lugar en el que definitivamente debería dejar sus deberes como Dios un poco de lado si quería que le fuese bien.

A la mañana siguiente, Tomoe le despertó a las 4 de la madrugada para que se preparara correctamente, la pobre diosa de la tierra apenas podía entender lo que ocurría. No pudo conciliar el sueño temprano debido a la dulce siesta que se tomó en la tarde del día anterior. El familiar al percatarse de que la chica seguía somnolienta y algo torpe al caminar, la ayudó a encaminarse apropiadamente al carruaje de la niebla nocturna.

\- El viaje será bastante largo. Si quieres puedes descansar un poco durante el camino - Le habló el astuto zorro mientras ella sin pensarlo se acomodó a su regazo para volver a dormir. - ¡¿Oye siquiera sabes lo que estas haciendo?!  
\- Déjala descansar, Tomoe. El trabajo que requiere a todos los dioses de Izumo será un tanto complejo esta vez. - Comentó sutilmente preocupado, mientras tomaba un sorbo del sake que Mizuki le había servido -  
\- ¿De qué se trata, Mikage-sama?

 **{}**

\- ¡Una limpieza completa en esta desolada montaña! Por eso he decidido invocar a los dioses más puros y amables para este trabajo.

\- ¿Ookuninushi-san nos está tomando el pelo otra vez?  
\- Creo que está mucho más mancillado desde la última vez que vinimos…

Un montón de dioses estaban totalmente molestos por la repentina llamada del dios de la riqueza, mientras otros como Nanami, estaban impresionados por la magnitud y belleza de aquella montaña cubierta por una nieve tan cristalina y pura como el cielo que se mostraba.

\- Nanami, no te alejes tanto. - Refunfuñó Tomoe mientras le tomaba del brazo - Este lugar es demasiado grande para tenerte vigilada todo el tiempo.  
\- Solo estoy viendo la montaña, no me trates como una niña. - Respondió molesta, una delicada y brillante luz comenzó a acercarse a ambos -  
\- Nanami-chan, es un gusto verte nuevamente. Aún no he olvidado la taza de té que te debo~ - Aquel brillante espectro se mostró en frente de la diosa con su particular elegancia -  
\- Ookuninushi-san. ¿Por qué quiere purificar esta montaña? - Pregunto incrédula, no había una persona a kilómetros de distancia, lo único que vivía cerca de aquel lugar era un puñado de dioses pertenecientes de la naturaleza y uno que otro demonio rondando por un bosque cercano a la montaña -  
\- Pues, realmente no lo sé muy bien~  
\- ¿Que?  
\- No fue idea mía. El representante de un Dios sumamente importante me pidió que viniera a purificar este lugar. De hecho nos lo piden cada 100 años. Pero jamás nos han dado las razones.  
\- ¿Y no le han preguntado?  
\- Hay veces que es mejor no cuestionarse las acciones de las deidades. Nanami-san. Ahora comencemos a limpiar este lugar antes de que se nos haga tarde, hay una nevada muy fuerte acercándose.  
\- Si… - Se alejó de ellos mientras se dirigía hacia otro Dios que se había quedado atascado en la nieve - ¿Mikage-san y Mizuki donde se han metido?  
\- Están dentro del templo cerca de este lugar. Dijeron que había mucho frio para estar afuera.  
\- ¿Te quedaras conmigo todo el día? -Pregunto ilusionada -  
\- Claro, no dejaría que algo malo te pasara. - Rozó dulcemente su mejilla con sus garras, avergonzándola notoriamente -  
\- O-Okay… ¡Vayamos hacia allá!  
\- Si, si.

La chica se retiró sin entender las palabras del dios de la riqueza y con notoria vergüenza por las acciones de su familiar. Comenzó a purificar cada árbol de los pies de la montaña mientras que el resto de los dioses se dedicaban a purificar el cielo, el aire, la nieve o la tierra. El día se había hecho corto al lado del zorro mientras ellas se dedicaba a purificar cada espacio de ese lugar, no se dio cuenta que se había alejado mas de lo debido.

\- No te alejes tanto. El clima está comenzando a empeorar…

\- ¡S-Si! - Ciertamente el viento comenzó a golpear con agresividad, mientras se acumulaba un montón en los pies imposibilitándola a caminar. Y por la gran cantidad de nieve que comenzaba a caer ya no veía tanto como hace un par de segundos y no estaba segura a donde se estaba dirigiendo ni de donde había llegado- ¡Tomoe! ¿¡Estás ahí!? - Grito ansiosa -  
\- ¡Si, quédate donde estas! - Se escuchaba cada vez mas lejos, poco a poco su cuerpo dejó de reaccionar. Aun cuando quisiera no podía moverse muy bien. Era una fuerte tormenta que se había desarrollado en un par de segundos. Comenzó a asustarse cada vez más al no encontrar la silueta ni la presencia de Tomoe -  
\- ¡Tomoe! - No escuchaba su voz, si antes estaba asustada. Ahora estaba aterrada. No quería quedar atrapada en una gran cantidad de nieve sin que nadie pudiese encontrarla. No quería quedarse en ese lugar. No quería morir congelada. - ¡Tomoe! ¡No te puedo ver! ¡Por favor respóndeme!

Su cuerpo comenzó a dolerle como si le estuviesen clavando un montón de agujas en las extremidades. Por inercia trato de moverse con todas sus fuerzas cuando tuvo la oportunidad hacia una dirección desconocida. Si su familiar no podía ir a rescatarla, tenía que hacer algo por ella misma. Sin saber si fueron minutos como podían haber sido horas, llegó a un punto en que su cuerpo ya no le respondió. Cayó de costado hacia la densa nieve que en ese momento se había acumulado casi el triple de lo que ya estaba. Comenzó a darle un sueño profundo… Ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir peleando.

 _\- Quien…_

Antes de perder la conciencia, una transparente silueta se mostró ante ella. Una silueta que le parecía familiar.


	2. Recuperación

\- ¡¿Cómo es posible que no pudiste encontrarla, Tomoe-kun?!  
\- ¡De seguro se hubiese perdido desde el principio contigo, serpiente inepta!  
\- Ustedes dos deténganse - Mikage los mantenía en una burbuja por separado para que no fueran hacia la ventisca en busca de la joven diosa - Gritar no les servirá de nada.  
\- ¡¿Mikage que crees que estás haciendo?!  
\- Tú eres quien más me preocupa. Tomoe. Si Ookuninushi-sama no te hubiese encontrado probablemente te habrías perdido también. - El demonio estaba más allá al borde de la ira. Lo habían arrastrado hacia el templo sin escuchar que la diosa humana se encontraba en una tormenta arrasadora que incluso para las deidades era peligroso -  
\- Nanami-san está en medio de una tormenta creada por una yuki-onna. Nunca nos habían atacado desde el primer día. - Comentó uno de los dioses que se refugiaban en el templo -  
\- ¿Pero no se supone que estaban en buenos términos con los youkais de la montaña? - Cuestiono Otohiko, quien estaba totalmente tapado con un futon para protegerse del escaso frio que se metía por las paredes - ¿O se trata de uno de los seres del otro lado de la montaña?  
\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso Otohiko? - Pregunto el kitsune con falta de paciencia -  
\- Pues… Nosotros solo purificamos una parte de la montaña. Pero nunca la atravesamos. Existe un demonio con una fuerza tan deslumbrante y terrorífica que nos sería difícil detenerla para todos nosotros… Pero este al estar en términos neutrales con nosotros, jamás le hemos tomado mayor interés.  
\- ¿Y quién dice que puede es tan fuerte si ni siquiera lo han enfrentado?  
\- Es esa bestia quien mancilla de esa forma la montaña. - Respondió tajante -  
\- Puede crear un miasma tan fuerte en tan poco tiempo que se requiere de una buena cantidad de dioses para limpiarlo por completo. Por esa misma razón es peligroso, incluso para ti alejarte de lo permitido. Tomoe - Mikage estaba tratando de apaciguar la preocupación que aquel zorro tenía en ese momento, claramente el también estaba preocupado por la pequeña chica, sin embargo no podían hacer nada en ese momento -  
\- ¿¡Entonces la dejarán morir en esa tormenta sólo por no molestar a un ser que ni siquiera conocen!?  
\- Nanami-chan está en un lugar seguro - La voz de Mizuki los sorprendió a todos - Mamoru-kun es la prueba de ello. Miren. - El pequeño shikigami se encontraba tan nervioso como el resto de las personas en la habitación, sin embargo no se veía enfermo - Si a Nanami-chan le llegara a pasar algo. Mamoru-kun sería el primero en saberlo…

Nadie realmente sabía qué hacer en aquel momento. El templo era tan amplio y fuerte como para protegerlos de aquella tormenta que indicaba que duraría días. Sin embargo, nadie podía ir a buscar a la pequeña diosa humana de aquella tempestad por mucho que lo desearan. Solo les quedaba orar que alguien la salvara.

 **{}**

 _Nanami eres inútil. No puedes hacer nada sin mi ayuda…_

Aun cuando tales palabras parecían hirientes y despectivas. Sabía perfectamente que aquel familiar quien se dibujaba borrosamente en su memoria disfrutaba que la chica dependiera de él. Recordaba cada sonrisa cálida que le daba en los días en el templo, cada abrazo que demostraba lo mucho que la quería, era un sueño maravilloso. Revivía cada conversación que habían tenido semanas atrás antes de que cayera en aquel estado de somnolencia. Los exámenes de ingreso de universidad, su situación como diosa de la tierra e incluso su breve discusión sobre su deseo de convertirse en ser humano antes, según él, de que terminaran sus estudios superiores. Cada escena se repetía con la misma nitidez por como lo recordaba. Hasta que una caricia de su querido familiar que terminaba con sus dudas le hizo percatarse que aquel roce no se trataba de un sueño.

Una dulce y gentil mano le estaba tocando la frente. Se sentía caliente y segura en un lugar que no reconocía en absoluto. El aire era puro y contenía una característica fragancia a hierbas. Fácilmente podía confundirlo con el templo que hace unas horas se encontraba refugiada.

\- Veo que estas despertando. Me alegra saberlo - Aquella voz femenina la hizo abrir los ojos con dificultad, sin embargo no se lo permitió al ponerle una tela sobre sus ojos- Sigue durmiendo. Te recuperarás más rápido si descansas. Los dedos de tus manos y pies aún están congelados, así que mi fuego los calentará durante la noche.

Su cuerpo no le permitió seguir consiente por mucho tiempo. Al momento en que aquella delicada figura le acaricio el cabello. Cayó nuevamente rendida en un profundo sueño.

Despertó con un gran peso sobre su cuerpo. Se incorporó con dificultad y sentía entumecidas las manos y los pies, sin embargo ahora podía moverlos sin que le doliera con tanta intensidad. Se encontraba en una habitación amplia hecha de madera que olía bastante bien, su futon estaba arropado con pieles de animal sumamente gruesas y suaves, varios muebles y papeles se apreciaban dispersos por todo el piso y en un extremo de la pared se encontraba una fogata que alumbraba aquella habitación tan oscura. De repente una silueta desproporcionada se comenzó a mover por el biombo de flores que había ignorado.

-¿Te sientes mejor? Joven diosa de la tierra.

Aquella figura detrás del biombo se acercó a la chica con unas ropas y agua. Lo que vio la dejo sin habla. Se encontró con una mujer de cabellos plateados alta y elegante, con ojos almendrados y brillantes de los que se apreciaban unas marcas doradas que ella a podía describir como tatuadas, bastante artísticas, que nacían desde el inicio del cuero cabelludo y finalizaban antes de su tabique. Como si unas garras la estuviesen tomando. Su kimono morado estaba abierto dejándola en vista de un pecho voluptuoso que inmediatamente la cohibió. Sus largas orejas la dejaban en vista que se trataba de un zorro espiritual. Pero eso no fue lo que la impresiono, sino sus colas. Una gran cantidad de colas se movían ligeramente al compás de su caminata con gracia y elegancia sin igual.

\- Veamos - Acerco su mano a la frente de la chica - Tu fiebre aún no ha bajado, será mejor que sigas descansando

Antes de que pudiese responder, aquella mujer con un movimiento de su mano la hizo volver a dormir profundamente.

 **{}**

El ambiente en el templo se había vuelto tan tenso en los últimos días que se podía cortar fácilmente con un cuchillo. El astuto familiar poco a poco comenzaba a perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba y estaba cerca para mandar la orden Ookuninushi al carajo junto con su resguardo y salir a buscar a la chica con sus propios medios.

 _Flash-back_

\- Ikusagami y yo nos iremos a buscar a la diosa de la tierra, todos los demás quedarán bajo el mando de Mikage para que puedan resguardarse como corresponde. Volveremos ante cualquier novedad que podamos tener.  
\- ¿¡Por qué coño creen que ustedes tienen que ir a buscar a Nanami!?  
\- Tomoe por favor, te estás dirigiendo a Ookuninushi-sama. - Le reprendió Mikage mientras lo hacía volver a su forma primigenia por quinta vez en el día - En este momento ningún dios salvo ellos dos pueden soportar la tormenta. Si cualquiera de nosotros se atreviera a salir estaríamos corriendo un grave peligro. Además Mamoru-kun lo dijo, ¿no? Nanami está en un lugar cálido

 _Flash-forward_

Aun cuando Mikage y Mizuki le repitieran lo mismo una y otra vez sus nervios y preocupaciones no bajaban, al contrario, cada hora que pasaba sin saber dónde podría encontrarse aquella problemática chica lo volvían loco. Incluso con las palabras de su shikigami, la cabeza del albino no conciliaba ninguna calma en los últimos 3 días.

\- El único lugar donde podría estar segura es a mi lado… - Se dirigió a la ventana con dificultad. Ciertamente ser un animal pequeño le traía complicaciones. - ¿Dónde estás, Nanami?

 **{}**

\- Aaaaghhh el agua se siente tan bien….  
\- Ten cuidado, puedes resbalar con facilidad con las rocas.  
\- S-sí.

El cuerpo de Nanami ya no estaba congelado por la tormenta, sin embargo sus extremidades aun no le respondían correctamente, por lo que aquella kitsune se dedicaba a lavar su cuerpo para que no hiciera mayor esfuerzo.

\- Desde hace mucho tiempo que tomo el baño con alguien más… Lamento mucho los inconvenientes que le he causado. - Respondió tímidamente mientras veía como aquella mujer se sentaba al lado de ella en la gran bañera de piedra. Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, como si estuviera pensando sobre algo - ¿Y usted?

\- Creo que no recuerdo… Cuando fue la última vez que compartí un baño con alguien más. - Respondió con una sonrisa nostálgica - Así que no me pidas disculpas, disfruto mucho que me estés haciendo compañía esta noche.  
\- ¿Puedo preguntarle por qué me rescato? No quiero ser desagradecida, pero lo he tenido dando vueltas desde que desperté esta mañana…  
\- No me trates de usted. Todos en la montaña me tratan de tú...  
\- ¡Ahh sí! - Respondió automáticamente -  
\- … ¿Crees que te voy a comer? - Esa respuesta la tomó por sorpresa -  
\- ¡Para nada! Uste- Digo tú me salvaste la vida. Si hubieses querido comerme me hubieses dejado morir.  
\- Jaja…. ¿Por qué te salve? ¿Quieres saberlo?  
\- S-si… - Aquel zorro le dio una sonrisa juguetona -  
\- Que pensarías si te dijera… Que mis intenciones son todo lo contrario  
\- ¿Eh?  
\- Hace mucho tiempo que no me ''alimento'' como corresponde…  
\- ¿¡Iiighhhk!? - Quedó atrapada contra la pared mientras la mayor se incorporaba casi encima de ella, su mirada la ponía nerviosa. Era la misma que Tomoe le entregaba cuando la atrapaba con la guardia baja en las noches del templo- ¡¿K-Kitsune-sama?!  
\- Pues diría eso si tu pecho fuera un poco más grande - Respondió con decepción - Aunque tu piel es bastante linda, tienes un punto - Le golpeo la frente suavemente para que cambiara su rostro, volviendo a sentarse a su lado con la misma sonrisa juguetona -

\- No es mi culpa tener el pecho pequeño - Refunfuñó ahora totalmente avergonzada por el comentario del zorro -

\- Jajaja.

Al salir del baño la albina le entregó un kimono negro con bordados de flamas azules bastante precioso y de tela gruesa, para que la chica pudiese vestirse en esa fría noche de ventisca que no tenía intenciones de parar. Le había preparado una cena simple y bastante completa mientras disfrutaba de una agradable charla, haciéndole sentir que la conocía desde hace mucho tiempo como una íntima amiga. La mujer era agradable e irradiaba un aura de tranquilidad que no había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo. Por un momento pensó que si no conociera a los demonios, creería que se trataba de una especie de diosa. Su trato junto con sus palabras le hacía sentir que la joven diosa se trataba de lo más preciado del mundo que tenía que ser cuidado con recelo. Dedujo que probablemente se comportaba de esa forma porque no se relacionaba por centurias con alguien más que los demonios de la montaña. Le dio un poco de compasión pensar que había estado por mucho tiempo si nadie con quien hablar con plena confianza.

Al finalizar le dio las gracias y le ayudo a lavar el servicio que había usado, sin embargo le dijo que no se preocupara y si quería ayudar en algo, que fuese a preparar el calor en la habitación para que no pasaran frio en la noche.

Dejó que la estufa comenzara a calentarse con las tablas de madera que dejó mientras miraba el ventanal de cristal, vio la nieve caer con fuerza e instantáneamente se dibujó el rostro de todos los integrantes del templo. ¿Cómo pudo ser posible que se haya relajado tanto al punto de olvidarlos? Se sintió estúpida por un momento y comenzó a preocuparse por el estado de ánimo de sus familiares. Especialmente de aquellos hombres albinos, ya los podía escuchar cómo se recriminaban mutuamente por permitir que se perdiera en aquella montaña.

\- Probablemente me deben estar buscando…

\- ¿Quiénes?

\- ¡Ahh Kitsune-san! - Se incorporó mientras la veía sacar las ropas del futon, no la había escuchado llegar -

\- ¿Estas preocupada por tus familiares?

\- Si… Seguramente deben estar muy preocupados por mí, me entretuve tanto contigo que olvide por completo que me había perdido - Aquella mujer se dirigió a la ventana para luego taparla con una larga tela - ¿Hay una posibilidad de que pudiese atravesar la tormenta?

\- Es muy difícil, las yuki-onna la crean específicamente para que ningún youkai la puedas atravesar para llegar a este lugar.

\- ¿¡Entonces esto no es a causa del clima!?

\- Ehhh… no, es una barrera de protección - Respondió un poco temerosa por la emoción de la chica -

\- Si es así, por favor. ¡Déjeme hablar con las mujeres de nieve!

\- Imposible - Respondió tajante -

\- ¿¡Por qué!? Por favor… necesito volver lo más rápido posible con mi familia…

\- Nanami - Tomó su mentón con sus garras para que le mirara fijamente - ¿Siquiera sabes cómo hablar con una yukki-onna? Ellas a diferencia de mí, odian profundamente a los seres humanos y no dudarían ni un segundo en matarte para mantenerse seguras. Cuando vieron que te acercaste solo un poco a esta parte de la montaña, crearon inmediatamente la tormenta.

\- Yo… ¿Ocasioné esto?

\- Si, tu esencia despertó un ser peligroso que reside en el sector de donde venias, antes de que se acercara a este lugar decidieron bloquear el paso para que ese ser se alejara del sector

\- ¿Cuándo crees que termine la tormenta? - Su voz mostraba una clara angustia -

\- Pues… Es bastante relativo, la última vez se demoraron un año.

\- Entonces… ¿Tendré que esperar a que ese demonio se aleje para poder volver con mi familia? -Los ojos de la diosa se cristalizaron en lágrimas, compadeciendo al zorro -

\- Por favor no llores… - Le abrazó con dulzura - Me dijeron que en una semana más tratarían de ver si liberaban el paso, pero si no es el caso tienes que tener paciencia. Aunque las convenceré para que así sea. ¿Puedes aguantar un poco más? ¿Por favor?

\- S-Si… To no tendría problemas en quedarme lo necesario ene este lugar… Pero estoy preocupada por Tomoe…

\- ¿Tomoe?

\- Con este clima pensara que estoy en peligro… No quiero preocuparlo… O Tomoe pondrá ese rostro otra vez - Su cabeza hizo memoria a la vez en que estaba en aquella cabaña con el hombre que le había dado múltiples problemas, y el rostro de su amado cuando la encontró agonizando -

\- Está bien - La soltó un momento para guiarla al futon, luego de que hurgara un momento por los muebles, le entregó un papel blanco cuyo marial nunca había tocado anteriormente - Puedes escribir un mensaje a las personas que esperan tu regreso, yo hare que llegue a sus manos con mi fuego fatuo.

\- ¿¡En serio!? ¡Muchas gracias!

La nota no era larga ni tampoco decía grandes cosas sobre cómo llegó a aquel lugar, pero era lo suficiente para que supieran que se encontraba a salvo. Al terminar, aquella mujer la quemó con un fuego dorado que se mantenía en su mano, riendo por el pánico de la chica. Su fuego dorado era especial, podía atravesar largas horas sin problemas y al momento de su llegada, se materializaría perfectamente. Salieron de la cabaña con cuidado y la kitsune soltó sus llamas, la chica miraba con alivio como el fuego se alejaba en el cielo.

 _''A mi querida familia… Estoy bien, fui resguardada por una amable persona que me salvó de ser congelada. La ventisca terminará en una semana. Por favor, esperen paciente por mi llegada. ''_

 ** _Nanami~_**

* * *

 _Muchas gracias por las personas quienes disfrutaron de la primera parte y dejaron comentarios. Dejaré por acá la fecha en donde actualizaré. Ojalá hayan disfrutado esta entrada._

Próxima actualización: **11/12**


	3. Error

\- ¿Estás seguro de que se detendrá en unos días más?  
\- Totalmente Ookuninushi-sama, confío en las palabras de Nanami-san  
\- Está bien, si ella se encuentra a salvo como afirma en esa nota, entonces detendremos su búsqueda y nos quedaremos en el templo hasta que la tormenta se calme. Pero por el bien de todos los dioses en este lugar, controla el humor de ese zorro. Muchas personas han acudido a mi protección a causa del aura maligna que desprende aquel familiar y temen por sus vidas - Comentó con un poco de temor ante el estado de ánimo del albino -  
\- No se preocupe, Tomoe ya sabe sobre la nota que nos llegó, estoy seguro que aunque siga preocupado como todos nosotros, su ansia se mantendrá controlada.  
\- Mikage le tienes mucha fé a ese zorro - Respondió incrédulo -  
\- Jaja… Ciertamente no es el primero que me lo dice. Sin embargo, Tomoe es un familiar excelente y muy reflexivo sobre sus decisiones. No conocer el paradero ni el estado de su maestra lo tiene preocupado. Cuando Nanami-san vuelva, verá que nuestro querido familiar volverá a su tranquilidad habitual.

Desde la otra habitación el nombrado zorro se encontraba escuchado las palabras de su antiguo dios mientras fumaba un poco para calmar sus nervios. Sus palabras le daban un poco de alivio ante las altas expectativas que Mikage tenía sobre él, sin embargo no calmaba para nada su corazón. Estaba tan sumido en sus propios pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando un invitado casual pasaba por aquella habitación prendiendo las luces.

\- Tomoe-kun si sigues recostado en esta habitación sin nada más que hacer que beber sake y fumar, te volverás una medusa. - Se tiró encima del familiar mientras apoyaba su cabeza entre las orejas del zorro - Aunque tampoco estaría nada mal si llegará a pasar eso, así Nanami-chan perdería el interés en ti…

\- …

\- ¿Sabes? Yo también estoy sumamente preocupado por la situación de Nanami-chan, pero no me comporto como un niño malcriado como tú. ¿Me estas escuchando?  
\- ¿Eh? - Respondió sin ganas -  
\- Cuando alguien te está hablando se supone que debes escuchar, más si es para molestarte. - El familiar no tenía ganas de responder sus acusaciones, para su sorpresa la serpiente al no obtener respuesta, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta - Esa bien, me iré. Sin embargo déjame decirte que gracias a Mamoru-kun hemos descubierto algo interesante. Pero tal parece que a Tomoe-kun no le interesa en absoluto. Así que me voy~

Aun cuando tenía cierta curiosidad en saber qué es a lo que se refería aquel molesto familiar, la diosa de la tierra ocupaba el total de sus pensamientos, ella afirmaba estar resguardada de la fuerte tormenta, pero ignoraba con qué tipo de demonio se encontraba, como se estaba alimentando o siquiera si estaba totalmente abrigada para soportar las noches tan frías que hasta él no toleraba. No podía encontrarse protegida por un humano debido a que el mismo dios de la riqueza afirmó que en ese lugar ninguna persona había pisado la montaña desde hace mucho tiempo. Para su pesar, lo único que podía hacer esa rezar para que aquella chica no hiciera algo estúpido mientras no la estuviese vigilando. Solo quedaban 5 días y mientras más pasaba el tiempo más le convencía la idea que al reencontrarse con su diosa, le rompería la pierna o la ataría al templo para nunca más perderla de vista. Tan pronto como aquellos pensamientos se dibujaron en su mente, se sacudió la cabeza y se sentó en la oscuridad de la habitación para olvidar sus propias ideas, recordando las palabras de su amargo invitado, tal vez debería ir a ver qué es lo que quería decirle. Al menos para distraerse de sus propios pensamientos.

 **{}**

Nanami despertó con molestia desordenando las ropas que le impedían moverse con libertad, se encontró en medio de un montón de pieles que su anfitriona le entregó la noche pasada para que no tuviese frio, sin embargo eran demasiado para la pobre chica. Se sentó en el futon estirándose con pereza y se dio cuenta que se encontraba sola en la habitación.

\- ¿Kitsune-san? -Comenzó a buscarla en las otras habitaciones hasta que pudo observar que la puerta principal se encontraba semi abierta. -

\- ¿Estas segura que en unos días más se irá de esta montaña? - Una voz golpeada se escuchaba desde la salida del templo, la chica se agachó en una pared para no ser descubierta - Ni a mis hermanas ni a mi nos parece pertinente que una humana se esté protegiendo en este lugar, más si está cerca de ti.

\- No hables así, ella es una chica adorable~ De seguro te gustaría si la conocieras.  
\- ¡No me acercaré a esa humana!  
\- ¿Por qué?  
\- ¡¿Más encima preguntas?! ¡Por su culpa de estar en un lugar que no le correspondía casi nos matas tratando de salvarla!  
\- Sólo fue un pequeño susto~ No quería que quedara enterrada con toda es nieve.  
\- ¡Ponte seria maldita zorra!  
\- ¿Ehhh? Pero si lo estoy. - No lo estaba. Pensó para sus adentros -  
\- De cualquier forma creeré en tus palabras, aquel youkai está a punto de volver a dormir, pero mantente lo más alejada de esa niña. sabes que es peligroso para ti estar cerca de los humanos.  
\- No te preocupes, cuando la tormenta se detenga, ella se irá junto con los dioses de Izumo. - La voz de la albina se escuchaba apagada y algo nostálgica - Y no tendrán de que preocuparse de mí, mi adorable yuki-onna.  
\- … Está bien, vendré a avisarte cuando la tormenta se esté terminando.  
\- Muchas gracias. - Escuchó el quejido de la puerta cerrarse y se levantó para encontrarse de frente con el zorro - Vaya, espero que hayas tenido un buen sueño.  
\- Si… - Respondió tímidamente y dirigió su mirada hacia unas cosas que sostenía la mujer - ¿Fuiste a buscar algo?  
\- ¡Cosas para la cena de hoy! - Respondió con entusiasmo mientras que la chica le ayudaba con las bolsas dejándolas en la cocina - ¿Estas bien? Te ves un poco decaída. - Susurró preocupada por el semblante de la joven diosa. - Tal vez aun no te has recuperado como deberías. El cuerpo de los humanos es sumamente delicado…  
\- Ah no, estoy bien. Mi cuerpo esta mucho mejor gracias a ti.  
\- Eeentonceees… - Ladeo su cabeza esperando respuesta -  
\- … Sólo estoy un poco somnolienta.

No quería importunarla con algo que tal era mejor no saber, ya que dentro de unos días dejaría aquel lugar y seguramente no volvería a verle, por lo que sería poco educado de su parte entrometerse en un asunto entre ella y las mujeres de nieve. Pero se preocupaba si le estaba haciendo daño de alguna forma al relacionarse con los humanos o si su estancia en ese lugar creaba conflicto entre ellas, había escuchado que tuvo que herirles para que la tormenta no la matase. Ahora entendía por qué aquella kitsune estuvo totalmente en contra cuando la chica sugirió ir a hablar con ellas. Se sintió un poco estúpida ahora que entendía la situación en la que se encontraba.

El día pasó sin ninguna novedad, la vida en una montaña alejada de casi cualquier contacto era relajante pero sumamente solitario. Ahora que lo pensaba, lo único que la joven diosa conocía de aquel zorro era su rutina diaria y algunos intereses que extrañamente ambas compartían. Sin embargo su nombre, su historia e incluso las razones por la que se encontraba tan escondida del mundo humano como del inframundo eran totalmente desconocidos. Por un momento se le pasó por su mente el preguntarle su nombre, pero la mujer sabia como cambiarle el tema o hacerle olvidar la pregunta tan fácilmente que simplemente se rindió. Pero la visita de la yuki-onna le había abierto la curiosidad. Sabía que no tenía que relacionarse mucho con los demonios ya que su corazón era diferente como el de los humanos, pero no quería irse sin saber nada de aquella mujer, le había tomado mucho cariño como para irse sin más. Estaba tan absorta en sus propios pensamientos en cómo sacarle algún tema personal que la noche cayó sin que se diera cuenta.

\- Nanami, tu cena se enfriará si te quedas mirando el plato de esa forma.  
\- Ahh, lo siento. ~  
\- Has estado muy distraída hoy, ¿sigues pensando en tu familia?  
\- Siempre estoy pensando en ellos… - Respondió automáticamente, volviendo a ver aquella sonrisa nostálgica en la mujer -  
\- Eres muy atenta con la gente que quieres, que niña tan adorable…  
\- ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes a alguien que pienses de esa forma?  
\- Yo vivo sola. No tengo a nadie de quien necesite preocuparme - Su sonrisa le pareció forzada -  
\- Pero no creo que hayas estado toda tu vida viviendo en este lugar, ¿no?  
\- Tal vez… - Dirigió su mirada hacia otro lugar un tanto incómoda -  
\- Vamooos~ Hasta los demonios más fuertes tienen a alguien en quien confiar. - Su comentario le hizo atorarse con el té que estaba tomando, dejando a la joven diosa confundida -  
\- ¿¡Crees que estas colas las tendría un youkai!? ¡Ni siquiera los más grandes demonios lograrían mi porte y elegancia! - Respondió cabreada - Soy una bestia divina, no un demonio cualquiera…  
\- ¿¡Entonces fuiste un familiar!? - La chica estaba sorprendida, sin embargo no recibió respuesta del zorro - ¿O tal vez fuiste algo más importante? ¿Kitsune-san? - La mujer seguía sin responderle absolutamente nada, mientras que su mirada se mantenía fija al costado- Sabes… Me gustaría saber más sobre quien eres, pero si no quieres hablar sobre ti o tú pasado está bien. - Respondió resignada mientras la persona que tenía en frente seguía sin mirarle - Porque he pasado unos días maravillosos con una increíble persona. Sólo quisiera saber una cosa…

\- ¿Qué es? - Esta vez dirigió su mirada hacia la chica -  
\- ¿Es malo que este aquí?  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
\- Yo… Escuché a la mujer que vino a visitarte y dijo un montón de cosas… Realmente no quería hacerlo pero…  
\- Eso no es verdad. ¿Cómo podrías hacerme daño? - Se acercó a ella para abrazarla, la joven diosa se dejó consentir por sus manos en su cabello - Yo soy de una naturaleza diferente a la tuya, cuando quiero a una persona, por muy pequeño que sea ese sentimiento, perdura hasta el fin de mis días. Y la vida de un humano es corta por lo que mi amor por ti seguirá incluso cuando descanses eternamente. Simplemente no quieren verme llorar cuando eso suceda. ¿Lo entiendes ahora?  
\- Si… - Aquellas palabras le hicieron eco en sus más profundos pensamientos - Lo sé muy bien…  
\- Nanami, si quieres saber más sobre mí. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato?  
\- ¿Qué tipo de trato? - Preguntó curiosa -  
\- Ven a visitarme una vez al año y te responderé una sola pregunta sobre mí, pero con la condición de que pases unos días a mi lado.  
\- ¿Estás segura que quieres verme de nuevo?  
\- Por supuesto, te extrañaría un montón si te fueras y no te volviera a ver.  
\- ¡Está bien!

La chica estaba feliz, irse con la promesa de volver a ver aquella mujer y pasar un tiempo a su lado era una idea maravillosa, le debía su vida y junto con ello había logrado entablar una linda amistad con el zorro.

Esa noche tuvieron un gran problema en la habitación de que la kitsune le había entregado, la tormenta destruyó parte del techo y el frio entraba débilmente, Nanami no tenía grandes problemas pero la mujer insistió en que durmiese con ella, no quería que por accidente la chica se enfermara. A altas horas de la madrugada la diosa de la tierra pudo escuchar un susurro que la despertó por unos segundos.

\- _Dime Nanami…._ _¿Qué pasaría si te diese mi inmortalidad?_ \- Poco a poco volvía a caer en brazos de Morfeo, sin olvidar las últimas palabras que pudo escuchar - _Sería tan feliz si pudiese descansar como tú…_

 **{}**

\- ¿Es aquí?  
\- Sii~

Mizuki los había guiado a una parte donde la tormenta se detenía de golpe, no había rastro de vida que pudiese sobrevivir a la horrible presencia que el miasma mataba y donde era mucho más potente que dificultaba respirar incluso a los familiares, podían apreciar que en los pies de la montaña había una profunda grieta que parecía ser la madriguera donde un oni dormía profundamente.

\- ¿Estás seguro que si matamos a esa cosa, las mujeres de nieve quitarán la tormenta?  
\- Ellas comúnmente crean este clima para defenderse de alguna esencia que describen como amenazante. Si desaparece probablemente detendrán la tormenta.  
\- Tu argumento tiene muchos agujeros serpiente. La tormenta la crearon cuando nosotros llegamos a este lugar, por lo que es probable que nuestra presencia sea la amenazante. Incluso si ese no es el caso, tampoco sacaríamos nada con matar a esta bestia ya que no sabrían que la amenaza despareció. Aunque… Si muere no necesitaríamos volver.  
\- ¿Entonces lo hacemos?  
\- ¿Ya estamos aquí no?

Con el movimiento de su mano, el astuto familiar destruyó la entrada de aquel lugar con su fuego fatuo, el oni que residía en aquel lugar se despertó con fuerza e ira buscando a los culpables de su profundo sueño. Antes de que pudiese atacarlos una gran serpiente le ato los pies, imposibilitando un contraataque.

\- **¡¿Quién se atreve a atacar a un poderoso demonio como yo?! ¡Criaturas insolentes que estúpidamente buscan la muerte en mis manos!**  
\- Te tienes mucha confianza sólo por pavonearte más de la cuenta. - El fuego del zorro comenzó a consumir el cuerpo del enfurecido demonio, haciéndole entrar en pánico -  
\- Tienes una gran habilidad de ensuciar todo a tu alrededor, sin embargo no eres ni siquiera digno de enfrentarnos como corresponde. Al parecer los dioses no querían admitir que les era imposible acercarse a ti sin ser contaminados.  
\- O tal vez evitan el conflicto como siempre. - Cuestionó el kitsune mientras quemaba los últimos indicios de la existencia de aquel demonio - Este sujeto era problema de los seres de la montaña, no de ellos.  
\- Bueno… Esperemos que con esto la tormenta cesé.

 **{}**

\- ¡Kitsune-san hay conejos en este lugar!  
\- Nanami no te alejes tanto, es peligroso.  
\- ¡Sí!

Por una extraña razón la tormenta se había detenido en esa parte de la montaña, probablemente algo había sucedido, así que las mujeres de nieve debían estar ocupadas como para crear una tormenta de tal magnitud, sin embargo la diosa de la tierra aprovecho de salir junto a la mayor para buscar la cena de esa noche. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento desde que despertó así que mantenía la vista siempre en la chica que se encontraba jugando con un par de animales pequeños. En un segundo el cuerpo le dio una fuerte descarga que recorrió su columna hasta la punta de sus colas, estaba siendo asechada por una fuerte presencia maligna.

\- **Había olvidado lo hermosa que eres….** \- Se dio vuelta en defensa, una esencia peligrosa se acercaba a ella rápidamente mientras mataba toda la vida a su paso - **Atacándome de esa forma tan cobarde… Esperé pacientemente que salieras de tu escondite por mucho tiempo…**  
\- ¿¡Q-Que haces despierto!? -  
\- Kitsune-san, ¿está todo bien? - La chica escuchó el grito de la mayor y se acercaba sin entender lo que sucedía -  
\- ¡Nanami lárgate de aquí!  
\- **Ohhh… Pero no te preocupes… Te dejaré para el final~**

Trató por todos los medios de llegar antes a Nanami, pero fue inútil. Aquel oscuro espectro tan rápido como llegó, se fue en dirección contraria directamente hacia la chica atravesándola con fuerza, la diosa de la tierra cayó de golpe al suelo y el demonio se desvaneció a un lugar desconocido.

\- Nanami… ¡Nanami! - Su cuerpo comenzaba a perder su calor rápidamente y sus manos temblaban en las garras de la mujer, similar a la vez como la había encontrado por primera vez. La chica reaccionó con dificultad, verla en ese estado hizo que sus lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas por primera vez en un largo tiempo -  
\- _Que… ¿Por qué?_  
\- Lo siento tanto… No pude protegerte como debía…  
\- … _¿Qué?_  
\- Nanami, escúchame… Tal vez esto te duela un poco…. Pero es la única solución que existe en este momento… Por favor, acéptame.

La diosa de la tierra no comprendía en absoluto lo que sucedía, de repente sentía como su cuerpo se desvanecía en el frío de la nieve, las palabras de la mujer apenas podía oírlas y en lo único que pensaba era en su querido familiar enfurecido por su situación.

\- _…_ _Tomoe…._

Un calor infinito envuelto en un gran dolor comenzó a sentirse en sus entrañas que iba creciendo con fuerza hacia el resto de su cuerpo, su propia existencia se sintió raro y la sangre comenzó a hervirle… Lo último que pudo tener conciencia fue la voz de su nueva amiga consumiéndose en sus propios pensamientos.

* * *

Próxima actualización: **19/12**


	4. Despedida

Despertó con un profundo dolor en su cabeza, estaba confundido y algo mareado. Trató de incorporarse lentamente para no perder el equilibrio y se dio cuenta que el templo en el que se encontraba hace un par de horas atrás bebiendo con una tranquilidad que no había sentido en días estaba totalmente destruido. Parte de su cola se sentía resentida, recordando que había sido tomado por esta y posteriormente azotado hacia el templo. Se dirigió a la salida, un montón de dioses magullados y heridos se encontraban inconscientes en la nieve, mientras las deidades superiores estaban peleando con una criatura tan enorme que apenas sufría rasguños. ¿Cómo había sucedido todo esto?

Ahora lo recordaba.

El espectro que Mizuki y él habían ''derrotado'' volvió con furia destruyendo el recinto en modo de saludo, las deidades lo observaban horrorizadas sin entender por qué se encontraba despierto y por qué los estaba atacando. Muchos trataron de hablar con él, sin embargo fue inútil. La bestia quería vengarse de quienes tuvieron la valentía de enfrentarlo. Cuando vio al familiar zorro, lo tomó de su cabeza como si se tratase de un muñeco llamándolo por un nombre que él no reconoció, más aquella bestia tenebrosa sufrió quemaduras letales en su mano gracias al fuego fatuo del kitsune por su atrevimiento de tomarlo como un juguete. Lo último que recordaba era siendo tomado otra vez por la cola y siendo azotado a la pared. Fue tan rápido que no tuvo la oportunidad de defenderse, y ahora podía ver como todo se consumía por el gran error de infravalorar a aquel demonio. Merecía ser castigado, sin embargo lo único que podía hacer era ayudar a las deidades a derrotar ese monstruo. Al menos nadie había muerto hasta el momento.

\- ¡Tomoe-kun! - Había encontrado rápido a la serpiente albina entre los escombros, estaba algo herida y ayudaba a resguardar a las deidades más débiles para que no les cayera nada encima - ¿Puedes mantenerte bien en pie? Sufriste un golpe tan fuerte que Mikage-san prefirió dejarte ahí….  
\- Si… Esa bestia me tomó por sorpresa - Comentó con disgusto -  
\- Será mejor que no vayas a enfrentarlo, Tomoe-kun… Ookuninushi-sama y los demás están tratando de someterlo mientras Mikage-san tratará de purificarlo… Si vas a allá no ayudarás en nada.  
\- Cállate. Quédate en este lugar, quemaré a esa basura…

El familiar estaba al colmo de la ira, desde siempre se consideraba una persona prudente y precavida que pensaba detenidamente antes de actuar. Esta situación era responsabilidad de él y no permitiría que las deidades se encargaran del desastre que había causado. Además ese golpe se lo devolvería con creces.

Aquel espectro no era poderoso, sino detestable. Era difícil para los dioses acercarse a él sin resultar contaminados por el miasma que propagaba y su piel se desvanecía a través del aire. Si hubiese un momento en el cual pudieran someterlo para darle un golpe de gracia sería suficiente para deshacerse de su presencia definitivamente. Tomoe fue insultado por Ikusagami y reprendido por Mikage por moverse después del golpe que le habían dado. Los ignoró olímpicamente y fue directamente a las piernas del demonio para inmovilizarlo, era fácil para su fuego fatuo herir la existencia que no se materializaba, sin embargo le faltaba algo más de daño para detenerlo y que las deidades pudiesen purificarlo… Sólo un poco más y todo se terminaría… Sólo un poco más de su fuerza y esta situación se enterraría con la nieve.

Si tan sólo tuviese un poco más de fuerza en su limitada capacidad de familiar… Por un segundo la imagen de Nanami sonriendo se dibujó en su cabeza, logrando un poco más de voluntad deteniendo por un instante las acciones del demonio. Era cierto… Si su maestra se encontrara en ese lugar podría detenerlo en un instante sólo por tenerla cerca, sin embargo esa no era una realidad.

 _Nanami…_

No sabía si era por el agotamiento mental o estaba alucinando con tanta nieve cerca de su rostro… Pudo ver a lo lejos la silueta que reconocería en cualquier lugar. Pero algo era diferente que pensó haberla confundido con alguien más, una energía dorada se dibujaba alrededor de su cuerpo y caminaba como si la nieve en sus pies no existiera… ¿Era realmente su Nanami? No tuvo tiempo de pensar detenidamente aquella imagen debido a que esa persona invocó un fuego tan puro que sólo había visto en las manos de los más grandes kitsune… Fuego dorado, que en un segundo detuvo el cuerpo del espectro, quemándolo violentamente. Ookuninushi y Mikage no perdieron el tiempo y purificaron lo que quedaba de su existencia.

La tierra dejó de temblar y el aire comenzaba a limpiarse. Todos los presentes estaban atónitos, no reconocían muy bien a la chica que había sido de gran ayudaba para terminar la batalla. Su cabello castaño, sus suaves facciones y su cuerpo delgado al punto de verse frágil daban a entender que se trataba de la diosa de la tierra. Sin embargo su cuerpo le rodeaba una luz celestial que irradiaba una calidez impresionante. Su familiar fue el primero en acercarse a ella, cuando llegó a una distancia prudente observó que sus manos se habían transformado en garras y sus ojos se contraían constantemente, brillando como los suyos.

\- Nanami….

El rostro de su diosa se veía calmado, cuando escuchó su propio nombre le sonrió de una forma que hizo que su pecho se contrajera y cayó en la nieve agotada.

\- ¡Nanami! - La tomó entre sus brazos totalmente confundido, su cuerpo estaba frio -  
\- Será mejor que la llevemos Izumo lo más rápido posible. - Mikage se acercó a ambos poniendo su haori en el cuerpo de la chica -  
\- ¿Por qué? Nanami ha vuelto, volvamos al temp-  
\- Eso no será posible - Fue interrumpido por el dios de la riqueza - Esa chica está poseída.

 **{}**

¿Qué había sucedido? Me encontraba en completa oscuridad y no entendía lo que había sucedido. Lo último que recordaba era sentir una profunda ira mientras buscaba algo que mataba todo a su paso. De alguna forma ocasioné crear fuego con mis propias manos y un destello le atravesó el cuerpo al causante de mis actos. ¿Qué más había sucedido? Ahh claro… El rostro de Tomoe… Estaba tan confundido como yo, cuando quise hablarle mi propio cuerpo me detuvo y caí en un lugar suave… ¿Era nieve? ¿Cómo había llegado a aquel lugar? ¿Tomoe estaba bien?

Comenzó a caminar en ese lugar sin rumbo alguno, tenía que encontrar la salida. Tenía que volver con Tomoe y su familia. Ahora que lo recordaba…

\- ¿Qué sucedió con Kitsune-san? - Se detuvo por un momento, ahora lo recordaba todo. Había sido asesinada por el monstruo que quemó posteriormente. Un suave sonido se escuchó detrás de ella -  
\- Mama…. - Se dio vuelta para observar una pequeña niña con un kimono azul venir hacia ella, estaba llorando mientras llamaba incesantemente a su madre… Cuando pasó a través de la diosa pudo observar que se trataba de una niña zorro con el cabello tan blanco como la nieve - ¿Dónde estás, mama? - La penumbra terminó y de repente un templo se mostró ante la mirada confundida de la chica, era tan hermoso e inmenso como el templo de Izumo. La diferencia era que en vez no habían estatuas de komainu, sino de zorros. Una mujer apareció y la niña se acunó en sus brazos… Recordándole a la bella mujer que había tenido a mi lado por una semana. -  
\- Vaya, pero que niña más llorona, tienes que ser más fuerte o Inari-sama pensará que no eres capaz de sobrellevar las labores del templo  
\- ¡Eso no es así!  
\- Ya, entonces no llores más y demuestra que eres capaz de soportar el entrenamiento. ¿Sí? - Aun cuando su tono de voz sonaba autoritario, aquella mujer se veía amable y cariñosa. El ambiente mostraba una calidez agradable -  
\- No lloraré más… Pero no le digas Inari-sama…  
\- Así se habla.

Comencé ver el tiempo pasar ante mis ojos… Aquella niña era definitivamente Kitsune-san… Le servía desde la infancia al dios con el nombre de Inari. Lo respetaba profundamente y todos los zorros le tenían un aprecio infinito, ciertamente fue un lugar muy agradable para crecer. Tomó a una temprana edad un templo para servir como dios de la caza para un pueblo que en ese entonces era bastante extenso. Mientras el tiempo iba pasando, podía sentir todas las emociones que Kitsune-san sentía en su propia carne. El miedo por cumplir con las expectativas de su amo, la alegría de ver a los humanos satisfechos, el amor que sentía cuando le veneraban con cariño y el dolor que pasó cuando comenzaron a olvidarla. Era desesperante, sin embargo no podía sentir rencor por ellos. Los amaba profundamente aun cuando ya no era necesitada. Proteger y respetar a los humanos eran parte de las enseñanzas del dios Inari, sin embargo jamás había sido menester el seguirlas si no querían, muchos zorros incluso dejaban el santuario para convertirse en youkais salvajes y libres… Pero ella jamás pudo liberar su corazón de aquellos sentimientos. Dejó el santuario cuando la última persona que le oraba falleció. Adentrándose a diferentes sectores buscando su propio lugar en el mundo. Cuando al fin llegó a la montaña se encontró con una pelea infinita de un oni contra mujeres de nieve, les ayudó a dormirlo en un profundo sueño para que no hiciera mayores problemas y decidió quedarse en ese lugar protegiendo las amenazas de la montaña… Muchas noches estuvo llorando buscando la forma de lograr el descanso eterno como los humanos que habían amado. Sin embargo era imposible, jamás había sido un zorro cualquiera… Era una divinidad que servía a un poderoso amo que les otorgaba inmortalidad a todos los zorros quienes nacían bajo su protección. Su muerte jamás iba a llegar.

\- Veo que te has entretenido bastante. -Todas las imágenes se desvanecieron tan rápido como una suave y reconocible voz la desconcentró, haciendo que la volviera a rodear una inminente oscuridad - Ahora ya conoces mi historia, Nanami.  
\- Kitsune-san… - Pudo ver su cuerpo desnudo que resplandecía en una elegante luz cristalina, no tardó en darse cuenta que su cuerpo también se encontraba en la misma situación - ¿Dónde estamos?  
\- En ningún lugar, en este momento nuestras almas están conectadas por mi atrevido acto de mantenerte con vida… Te he transmitido mi espíritu de zorro. La razón de mi inmortalidad. Ahora no somos más que dos conciencias en un mismo cuerpo. - Se acercó a la chica para acariciar su rostro con dulzura - Perdóname tanto… Nunca quise que terminaras letalmente herida  
\- No fue culpa tuya… Ni siquiera me di cuenta que había sido asesinada…. Fue tan fácil para un demonio arrebatarme la vida que me siento impotente.  
\- Está bien… Después de todo eras humana.  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
\- En este momento, tu cuerpo está siendo poseído por mi espíritu de zorro, está complementándose con tu alma y cuerpo. Cuando termine el ritual, todo lo que fui será traspasado a ti, como la próxima deidad de la protección en servicio de Inari…  
\- Estas diciendo… - No lo podía creer - P-Por que…. Eso significa que tu-  
\- ¿Viste mi vida no es así? He esperado esto por más de 800 años… Me has dado la salvación  
\- ¡Te he matado! - La chica explotó en llanto - Me has dado tu esencia a cambio de que siga viviendo… Eso no lo puedo permitir….  
\- Pero ya no puedes hacer nada… ¿O es que querías morir enterrada en la nieve?  
\- Yo….  
\- No había otra solución… Además eres la más adecuada para ser la deidad que yo…  
\- Pero… ¿¡Que haré ahora!? Estoy segura que Tomoe… Tomoe….  
\- No estas para nada segura de cómo va a reaccionar, ¿no es así?  
\- Tú también viste mi vida… Deberías saber de qué hablo…  
\- Lo hice, pero tampoco comprendo como un cachorro de mal carácter reaccionará al enterarse de que su diosa, de la cual tiene un miedo constante de que sea herida o termine siendo asesinada por los seres que se relaciona, en una semana a otra es ahora un zorro de nueve colas inmortal. Vaya tragedia… - Comentó despreocupadamente -  
\- No te burles…  
\- Jaajja… No me burlo. De cualquier forma, este es mi más mayor demostración de respeto y amor hacia a ti - Besó su mejilla mientras se levantaba, sus pies se estaban desvaneciendo - Nanami, has pasado por una vida difícil. Sin duda tu padre te amaba, pero no te dio ninguna estabilidad. Fuiste desalojada de tu hogar y proclamada como diosa de la tierra en tan poco tiempo que me impresiona tu capacidad de adaptabilidad. No tomes esta situación como algo que no podrás sobrellevar, tómalo como una nueva oportunidad.  
\- Kitsune-san…. - La chica lloraba desconsoladamente, no podía detenerla, su tiempo se había acabado -  
\- Además tú también tienes que cambiar para pasar una larga vida junto a tu amado.  
\- ¡Espera! - Tomo su mano, ya no quedaba tiempo - Por lo menos…. Dime tu nombre real… - La mujer estaba sorprendida, comenzó a llorar y se acercó a su oreja para susúrrale un sola palabra. Definitivamente las despedidas no eran lo suyo -  
\- _Es un nombre hermoso…_

La oscuridad poco a poco desvanecía la imagen de aquella mujer, las palabras que le habían dicho se quedaron grabadas con fuego en lo más profundo de su corazón. Aun cuando sabía que ya no podría verla, la tendría a su lado de otra forma. Después de todo el espíritu de zorro la acompañaría hasta el fin de los tiempos.

 _Ella también tenía que cambiar para vivir al lado de la persona amada._

 **{}**

\- Ngh…  
\- ¿Nanami-chan? - La pobre chica comenzó a despertar con dificultad, se encontraba en una de las habitaciones del templo de Izumo, definitivamente ya no podía contar las veces que llegaba a lugares sin saber cómo había terminado ahí -Nanami-chan, ¿Cómo te sientes?  
\- Mizuki - Le costaba hablar, ¿acaso había dormido por días? - Dónde…  
\- Estás en el templo de Ookuninushi-san, has dormido pro 3 días… - Se incorporó lentamente, le dolía horrores la cabeza - Nanami-chan, ¿quieres un poco de agua?  
\- Ohh gracias… ¿Dónde están todos?  
\- Tomoe-kun y Mikage-san están afuera. Les avisaré que has despertado.

Mizuki corrió a la salida antes de que la joven diosa pudiera decir algo. Nuevamente silencio. Su cuerpo se sentía acalambrado debido al largo tiempo que había permanecido dormida, irónicamente su sueño se sintió corto. Ojala hubiese tenido más tiempo para hablar con aquella mujer, se detuvo a observar sus manos, al igual que en su inconciencia se encontraban en un constante resplandor divino. Ahora, ¿Cómo se los explicaría?

 **{}**

\- ¿Tenían que esperar a que un dios viniese a Izumo para comenzar el exorcismo? ¿No podía hacerlo ese payaso y ya?  
\- Cálmate Tomoe, al parecer la persona que Ookuninushi-san pidió que se encargara es el único que puede hacerlo, debes tener fé en el. Además hemos esperado 3 días a que llegase. Vamos a darle la bienvenida como corresponde y rezar porque todo salga bien, ¿sí? - Comentó el antiguo dios del matrimonio mientras palmeaba la cabeza del ansioso zorro -  
\- Si…

Las puertas del templo se abrieron de par en par mientras esperaban con ansias que la persona solicitada se presentara, el dios de la riqueza no había dado grandes datos sobre quien vendría a Izumo. Pero sin duda era alguien de sumo respeto por él. Al acercarse el carro del susodicho el familiar se desconcentró mientras observaba como la serpiente se colaba entre todos buscándolos. Lo tomó por la cabeza mientras se ocultaba en una esquina.

\- _¿No se suponía que debías estar cuidando a Nanami, serpiente inepta?_ \- Susurro con fuerza -  
\- _Es que… Nanami-chan ha despertado._  
 _\- ¿¡Que!? Eso es imposible, de seguro te habló la cosa que la posee._  
 _\- ¡No! Era Nanami-chan, pero se veía muy extraña… Como si estuviese desorientada. ¡Pero estoy seguro que era Nanami-chan!_  
\- Que interesante…

Ambos no se dieron cuenta que una figura los estaba escuchado con gran curiosidad. Se dieron vuelta como siendo atrapados como unos niños pequeños que habían sido descubiertos en sus travesuras. Su presencia era asombrosa, lo único que podría describirlo era majestuoso y pura. No se comparaba a ningún dios en ese lugar y una larga piel blanca la rodeaba en un kimono azul.

\- Me llevarían a la portadora de mi guardián, ¿por favor?

* * *

Última actualización: **27/12**


	5. Aceptación

En menos de un par de segundos luego de que el invitado especial de Ookuninushi hiciera acto de presencia en la sala, la mayoría de los dioses, por no decir todos, comenzaron a acercársele con incredulidad y gran respeto. ¿A qué se debe el honor? ¿Cómo se ha encontrado luego de todos estos siglos encerrado en su templo? ¿Por qué ha tomado un trabajo tan simple? Tantas preguntas y alabanzas marearon a los familiares, sin embargo les dio el boleto de salida, puesto que ese sujeto de aura magnificente se había visto envuelto en tantas personas que estaba literalmente estático sin poder responder a nada, dándole un poco de lastima a los albinos.

\- Por favor denle un poco de espacio - Las palabras del dios de la riqueza fueron suaves, sin embargo con un movimiento de su mano alejó a los presentes con fuerza, dejando en libertad a su invitado - Luego de que Inari-sama termine con el trabajo del que ha sido solicitado. Pasará un pequeño momento con nosotros, ¿no es así? - Le dio la palabra al joven Dios que estaba un poco más calmado -

\- Por supuesto. - Respondió con una sonrisa encantadora y dirigió su mirada nuevamente a los familiares del templo junto con el antiguo poseedor del título - Si fueran tan amables…

\- Claro. Lo llevaremos inmediatamente a la habitación de nuestra pequeña diosa… - Mikage fue mucho más rápido que la serpiente y el kitsune al reaccionar, quien este último seguía mirándolo con curiosidad - Por favor, acompáñenos…

Al salir de la habitación, Mikage y el nuevo invitado de Izumo hablaban con mucha confianza, como si se tratase de un par de parientes que no se habían visto en mucho tiempo, mientras los familiares los seguían un par de pasos hacia atrás, algo preocupados por el estado de su maestra. Tomoe y Mizuki habían sido liberados hace solo un par de horas de su castigo por crear el alboroto en la montaña, no había muerto ningún dios y solo quedaron con un par de secuelas al haber sido contaminados por un miasma tan oscuro. Sin embargo, habían ocasionado algo inapropiado y respondieron a sus errores por voluntad. Debido a eso, no sabían con detalle el estado actual de la castaña, una posesión era algo serio y el cuerpo de su maestra ya de por si era débil. Además si aquel espectro era fuerte, la purificación sería mucho más complicada.

\- Han pasado muchas cosas interesantes en tu templo según lo que me han contado, ¿desde cuando tienes un zorro como familiar? - Aquellas palabras llamaron la atención del nombrado -

\- Tomoe ha formado parte de nuestro templo desde hace más de 527 años. Es un excelente familiar y muy preocupado por el bienestar nuestra diosa.

\- Puedo dar fe de ello, los zorros son bastante apasionados con su propio trabajo y tienen una gran lealtad hacia su maestro. No me gusta desacreditar a los komainu, pero un zorro tiene mayores beneficios. Además… - Se volteo levemente para observar un par de segundos a ambos hombres - Las serpientes son muy buenos protectores. En compañía de aquellas bestias divinas, ciertamente no hay nada que le falte al dios del templo.

\- Por favor obténgase de sus comentarios, por no hacer nuestro trabajo como corresponde nuestra diosa término perdida en una montaña desolada y posteriormente poseída por una bestia. - Discrepó con firmeza el familiar zorro. Asombrando a los presentes por la fuerza de sus palabras -

\- ¿Una posesión dice? - Comentó el invitado mientras dirigía su mirada a Mikage. ''Ookuninushi me dijo algo diferente'' Pensó a sus adentros, pero prefirió callar -

\- Si, nuestra diosa fue poseída por un espíritu de dudosa procedencia, no ha presentado cambios de conducta ni tampoco un rechazo a este demonio, generalmente la posesión a un Dios se presenta físicamente casi por inercia, ya que es muy difícil mantener oculta su presencia en un contenedor divino. Pero Nanami solo se ha mantenido inconsciente… Como si estuviera descansando como cualquier día. Eso más que calmarnos, nos preocupa que se trate de un demonio poderoso. Por eso Ookuninushi-sama decidió acudir a usted

\- Mikage-san… Tal vez será porque Nanami-chan es humana… - Respondió la serpiente tratando de buscar algún sentido a la situación- Los humanos son débiles y los espíritus pueden poseerlos fácilmente…

\- ¿E-Es humana? - De repente el dios presente se puso nervioso -

\- Sí... ¿Hay algún problema, Inari-sama?

\- Pues no- Antes de que pudiese seguir, decir o pensar siquiera la idea que se le había pasado por la cabeza de lo que podría ocurrir. Escucharon un grito agudo en la habitación de la chica. -

\- ¡Nanami!

El kistune salió corriendo en dirección a la habitación de su maestra temiendo que algo podría haber sucedido con su integridad, pero al abrir la puerta muy en su interior hubiese preferido eso que el haber presenciado tal escena. Un par de sujetos de su misma raza, con una gran cantidad de colas a comparación del familiar, abrazaban con devoción y ternura a la diosa del templo desde su cintura mientras ella se mantenía paralizada de la vergüenza. A SU Nanami. La sangre comenzó a hervirle dándole una leve punzada en la cabeza por la presión. Corrió inmediatamente a liberar a la chica de las garras de aquellos intrusos dándole una patada a cada uno en la cabeza mientras tomaba a la chica como una princesa.

\- Ustedes bastardos que creen que hacen con mi mujer…. Tocándola como se les dé la gana… - Trataba de contener lo más que podía las ansias de pelearse con aquellos sujetos, pero no podía generar más problemas en el reino de los dioses. -

\- No la estábamos tocando. - Comentó uno con firmeza -

\- La estábamos preparando para el ritual de Inari-sama. - Respondió el otro con alegría -

\- To-Tomoe… Es verdad… Mira - Trataba de sonar lo más amable posible para no empeorar el estado de su pareja mientras le mostraba los brazos. Tenía escrito una serie de oraciones en kanji antiguo que recorrían todo su antebrazo, al igual que sus piernas. A él le pareció hermoso como la tinta se combinaba con su pálida piel - Estoy tan feliz de verte Tomoe… Tan feliz - Le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos sin vacilar, ciertamente había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que sintió su calor. Algo dentro de él que había estado doliendo hace varios días comenzaba a desaparecer dando paso a una agradable sensación de seguridad. Es verdad… Su diosa estaba viva en sus brazos luego de mucho tiempo y ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de acariciar su rostro mientras descansaba en aquella habitación -

\- Nanami…

\- Además… Sólo un zorro salvaje se atrevería a tocar a una diosa humana con sucias intenciones. - Uno de los zorros resopló con malicia sus últimas palabras. -

\- Repite eso y veremos si sigues respirando. - Se separó de la chica para invocar su particular fuego fatuo con molestia -

\- Vaya, veo que ya se conocieron…

\- Inari-sama, los preparativos están listos para el ritual de transmutación. - Ambos zorros que hace un segundo parecían bastante inmaduros a ojos del familiar, se comportaron respetuosamente al momento de ver a su amo. -

\- Muchas gracias a los dos. - Dieron una reverencia ante la diosa de la tierra para luego dirigirse a la salida en completo silencio -

\- Inari-sama es bastante bueno para controlar a los zorros, ¿por qué no hace eso con Tomoe-kun? - Comentó la serpiente entrando a la habitación junto a Mikage -

\- Jajaja… Pues creo que el familiar Tomoe tiene su propio sello personal.

\- Inari-san…. ¿Verdad? - La castaña que en ese momento seguía en brazos del kitsune se separó de este para caminar hacia el nuevo invitado de Izumo, quedando de frente a el - Si, no me equivoque. Usted es Inari-san. - Aseguró con una amplia y nostálgica sonrisa. Dejando confundida a su familia -

\- ¿Nanami-san, conoce al dios de la agricultura? - Cuestionó Mikage -

\- No. - Aquella segura respuesta dejo más perplejos a los hombres del templo -

\- Es un gran honor conocer a la actual diosa de la tierra. Pero antes del asunto que nos acontece, ¿le parece si observo como se encuentra su estado?

\- Ahh… Sí.

\- Espere un poco, ¿no está aquí para exorcizar a Nanami-chan? ¿No es peligroso que nos acerquemos con tanta confianza en este momento? - Mizuki aun cuando parecía totalmente perdido, no perdía la noción de realidad y el protocolo que debían seguir en caso de que esa situación de peligro se presentara -

\- Sé que debe ser un tanto difícil de entender, pero esta chica no está poseída. Así que no se preocupen, no hay ningún protocolo que seguir. -Comentó con simpleza - Sin embargo es algo mucho más delicado que eso…

\- ¿Nanami que significa esto? Tu mejor que nadie nos podría explicar la razón de todo este circo. - Tomoe estaba ansioso, no le gustaba el rumbo de incertidumbre que estaba tomando esa situación -

\- Yo…. Esto….

\- Habla claro, no te entiendo con todo ese balbuce - La castaña se ponía ansiosa, ¿cómo podría explicarle la situación en tan poco tiempo?

\- No te preocupes - La detuvo Inari tomando su mano con delicadeza -Antes de que caigas en desesperación, ¿podrías explicarme lo que viviste en aquella montaña?

\- … Si…

La castaña se sentó en el futon mientras el dios se dedicaba a examinar cada rincón de la piel que se permitía tocar sin que la chica se sintiera incomoda. Mientras relataba lo que había sucedido hace una semana atrás con todo detalle, tratando de ralentizar todo lo posible el momento de su aparente muerte ya que su familia la oía con mucha atención. Al pasar el tiempo comenzó a sentirse extraña… Sus brazos no le respondían con la misma velocidad y su propia existencia comenzaba a sentirse confusa al igual que aquella vez en la nieve. Estaba asustándose, no sabía que sucedería con su cuerpo ni tampoco la clase de cambios tendría. El problema mayor es que ese mismo nerviosismo le estaba afectando al hablar. Comenzaba a trabarse y apretaba con innecesaria fuerza la mandíbula. Estaba llegando al relato final, pero antes de comentar todo ese suceso, el mismo dios la detuvo junto con su observación.

\- Parece que todo tu organismo se encuentra estable de momento, sin embargo está llegando a su límite… ¿Entiendes por qué no? - La chica asintió temblando, estaba asustada de todo eso. -

\- Nanami-chan… ¿Te sientes bien? - Mizuki pudo presenciar que su diosa no paraba de temblar, ¿tenía miedo de algo? Se preguntó para sus adentros -

\- Será mejor que te detengas de narrar y comiences a dar respuestas simples. Te haré preguntas y tú dirás sí o no. ¿De acuerdo? - Asintió con fuerza, causándole cierta ternura al dios presente - Esta bien… Les pediré, Mikage, familiares. Que no interrumpan ni cuestionen las respuestas de su querida diosa. ¿Está bien? - Miro con detenimiento al kitsune en ese momento. Esperando una respuesta a favor, continuo cuando este afirmó con la cabeza - Nanami, ¿fuiste asesinada? - El ambiente en ese momento se tensó de golpe, al punto de que era difícil respirar -

\- ….Si.

\- ¿Mi guardián te entregó su espíritu a voluntad? - La chica comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente -

\- Si…

\- ¿Sufriste alguna separación con tu cuerpo en el momento en que ella se mezcló con tu esencia?

\- No… - Los hombres del templo estaban pasmados y el miedo por la incertidumbre comenzó a atormentarlos cada vez más, especialmente a los albinos, ¿por qué ese dios se estaba haciendo aquellas preguntas? ¿era una broma? ¿Cómo había sucedido todo eso sin que ellos la estuviesen cuidando? Era un cumulo de preguntas sin respuesta que no terminaban de crearse en sus mentes -

\- ¿Sientes una quemazón alrededor de tu columna?

\- Si…

\- ¿Desde qué has despertado pierdes el juicio de realidad?

\- No…

\- … ¿Quieres que te quite el espíritu de zorro en tu inter-

\- ¡NO!

Se levantó con fuerza sin dejar de llorar. Aquel grito se sintió desde las entrañas de la chica. Al momento en que la castaña se levantó fue como un despertar a el estado de ausencia que se encontraron los tres hombres del santuario, podían esperar que la chica se hubiese lastimado la rodilla o roto un brazo. Podían esperar un secuestro o un problema por sus acciones precipitadas. Podían estar preparados para cualquier cosa de ella. Sin embargo toda esa información llegó de golpe a sus sentidos que fueron incapaces de reaccionar aun con la advertencia de Inari. Mizuki salió de la habitación y Mikage la miraba con un claro dolor por aquellas palabras. Mientras que el kitsune estaba más allá de la ira. Molesto con ella por haberse perdido, molesto con él mismo por permitir que se perdiera. Por permitir que la chica hubiese muerto sin que el supiera. Se levantó de golpe y la tomó del brazo con fuerza suficiente para no hacerle daño.

\- ¡¿Te das cuenta del maldito problema en que te has metido y te atreves a ser terca?!

\- ¡No dejaré que me quiten esto!

\- ¿¡No lo entiendes!? ¡Tú no eres un zorro, eres un humano! ¡UN MALDITO E INSIGNIFICANTE HUMANO!

\- ¡Ahora soy ambas cosas! - El aire comenzó a arremolinarse alrededor de la pareja, el familiar tomó ambos brazos de la chica mientras esta seguía llorando desconsoladamente - ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que esa cosa me matara! ¡Me dieron la oportunidad de permanecer al lado de todos los que amo! ¿¡Por qué estás en contra de eso!?

\- ¡No voy a permitir que seas infeliz en ese estado! ¿¡Sabes cuánto tiempo fui miserable por esta estúpida inmortalidad!? ¿¡Siquiera entiendes algo sobre la vida de los demonios!?

\- ¡Lo único bueno que me ha pasado en la vida ha sido junto con los demonios idiota! ¿¡Y dices que voy a ser infeliz!? ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Entiendo más ese mundo que el mío!

\- ¡No, no lo entiendes! ¡Eres una mocosa que apenas se puede las labores de una deidad por si sola!

\- ¡YA LO SÉ!

Cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer en el rostro de ambos se abrazaron con fuerza, buscando el calor del otro con desesperación y terminando al fin el estruendoso viento que destruyó la habitación por completo. Ninguno de los dos soportaba la mezcla de emociones y temores que sentían en ese momento. No esperaban que todo terminara así. Tomoe estaba enfurecido por la verdad. Pero más que enfurecido, estaba al borde de la desesperación por la desconsoladora noticia de que aquella mujer que había prometido proteger a toda costa, casi terminara con el mismo final que su ascendiente lejano y él ni siquiera lo pudo evitar.

\- Ya lo sé…. Tomoe… Yo también estoy aterrada con todo esto… - Tomó su rostro con ambas manos para mirar con detenimiento aquellas orbes violetas que se encontraban humedecidas - Pero estoy contigo, ¿no? Si no me apoyas siento que caeré rendida.

\- Yo quiero que seas feliz….

\- Pero estar a tu lado me hace feliz… No dejaré que seas el único que deba cambiar… Yo también puedo hacerlo…

\- ¿Si te arrepientes? - Susurró con un hilo de voz, generando ternura en el corazón destrozado de la diosa -

\- ¿Por qué me arrepentiría de elegir vivir a tu lado eternamente? Eso para mí sería el paraíso… - La miró por un par de segundos nada más… Uno o dos tal vez… Pero fue suficiente para observar la determinación de la que hablaba la chica, estaba dispuesta a sacrificar sus propios orígenes por el… Su corazón se sintió tan cálido que por un momento sintió que le dolió. Solo ella podía generar eso. Quería aceptarla… Quería apoyarla. Después de todo, ¿Cómo decirle que no a esos maravillosos ojos llenos de emociones que poseía? - Tomoe…

\- … Haz lo que creas lo mejor, yo te seguiré. Incluso si después cambias todo, yo seguiré a tu lado… Nanami.

\- … Gracias~ - Sonrió cálidamente entregándole un suave beso en los labios que le hacía sentir que todo estaría bien - Inari-sama…

\- Si… - Ambos dioses se habían escondido detrás de un biombo para protegerse de la fuerte pelea entre la pareja -Nanami, ¿Estas segura?

\- Sí. Totalmente.

\- Está bien. ¿Mikage-san y su familiar Tomoe serían tan amables de esperar afuera?

\- Si… Espero todo salga bien, Nanami-san. - Luego de aquellas palabras y una simple sonrisa el antiguo dios del templo se dirigió a la puerta. Mientras el familiar aún mantenía un fuerte abrazo a la chica - Tomoe…

\- Si… - Soltó al fin a la diosa de la tierra, por un momento sintió que algo le faltaba, sin embargo, ya no tenía miedo. Cuando dio el ultimo vistazo de esa chica, la puerta se cerró -

\- Nanami. Yo solo tengo que liberar el espíritu de tu interior, todas las sensaciones, la sensibilidad de tus sentidos, las suaves percepciones que tienes en este momento son intentos desesperados de mostrarse. Eso te debe poner muy nerviosa. Pero no te preocupes.

\- ¿Dolerá? - Preguntó temerosa -

\- Si, dolerá mucho la primera parte, pero después cuando la complementación termine tu cuerpo reaccionara por sí solo.

\- Está bien... Estoy dispuesta. - Se recostó en el suelo con delicadeza mientras este activaba los sellos en su piel, dándole un brillo especial a la tinta, un azul profundo como el mar -

\- … Solo debo decirte ciertas cosas pequeña niña.

\- ¿Qué cosas?

\- Mis zorros nacen libres, sin embargo, mi dulce cachorrita que te entregó su vida tiene una gran deuda por haber sido un Dios por largo tiempo. Tendrás que estar a mi servicio por 100 años para que esa deuda se salde y puedas ser tan libre como cualquier demonio.

\- P-Pero….

\- No te preocupes, esa deuda se completa solo estando a servicio divino, trabajarás en el templo de Mikage ese tiempo. Antes de que llegásemos, se lo comenté en silencio y el aceptó con mucho gusto.

\- ¿¡Mikage-san sabía todo esto!?

\- Claro… Él es un hombre muy perspicaz, tanto como Ookuninushi. Este por ocultar tu estado dijo que estabas poseída.

\- Y-Ya veo… Mikage-san, me pregunto cómo lo habrá tomado…

\- El solo quiere tu felicidad… Mientras eso se cumpla, a Mikage realmente no le preocupa lo que depare tu futuro, tiene altas expectativas de ti.

\- Es bastante lindo saberlo. - Respondió con una dulce sonrisa - Hablaré correctamente con Mikage-san y Mizuki cuando todo esto termine… Inari-san, ¿hay algo que deba saber? No me gustaría estar en un cuerpo que no entienda como funcione…

\- Pues… No es tan diferente como el de un ser humano anatómicamente. Cuando seas un completo zorro de nueve colas es probable que tu apetito cambie o simplemente desaparezca.

\- Entiendo…

\- A diferencia del familiar Tomoe, cada 100 años se te irá desarrollando una cola más. Por lo que es probable que empieces con dos. Ya que tu edad cronológica es de una adulta joven.

\- ¿¡En serio!?

\- Si… Y lo más importante Nanami… - Su sonrisa desapareció, volviendo un serio rostro -

\- ¿Sí?

\- Es probable que no puedas tener hijos. - La chica no hizo ningún gesto ante su respuesta, por lo que siguió - Mi cachorrita era estéril, por lo que tu probabilidad de tener algún niño se reducirá…

\- … Está bien, después de todo…. Tendré a Tomoe…. Y nunca he tenido intenciones de formar una familia…. - Su voz se escuchaba apagada y por un momento, sus ojos perdieron brillo, sin embargo el dios de la agricultura no quería seguir con el tema. Y era mejor así. Tampoco había algo más que hablar. -

\- Comencemos.

\- ¡Sí!

Habían pasado horas y no se escuchaba ningún solo ruido en la habitación. Algún indicio, una esencia, un susurro, incluso las respiraciones se habían detenido. El tiempo pasaba con naturalidad mientras una luna llena se asomaba para alumbrar la fría y oscura penumbra que abrazaba al solitario zorro en espera de su maestra. La serpiente había corrido a una dirección desconocida, sin embargo a las 4 horas lo vio ser molestado por el par de zorros al servicio de aquel dios. Se veía más tranquilo, probablemente ese par de demonios le habían estado explicando la situación para que no se angustiara más. Los zenko de Inari…. Tenían una fama particular. Zorros al servicio de un Dios que se le oraba para prácticamente todo. Además de ser el dios de la agricultura y el arroz, gran parte de los templos estaban a cargo de él y de sus fieles kitsune. Devotos, benevolentes y amantes de los humanos en muchas situaciones. No era de extrañar que esos mocosos se emocionaran tanto con su maestra. También se conocía la dificultad de estos al tener crías, puesto que la mayoría de las hembras eran estériles. ¿Nanami también terminaría en esa categoría? A el particularmente no le simpatizaba la idea de ser padre pero…. Si su diosa lo quisiera el no dudaría en formar parte de aquel sueño… Sin embargo, ahora era difícil pensar una vida humana junto a aquella chica, todos sus esquemas deberían ser restructurados. ¿Todos? Ciertamente había muchas cosas que cambiar...

Cuando comenzaban a mostrarse los primeros rayos de luz, se escucharon pasos en aquella habitación que parecía estar vacía. Salió un Dios totalmente cansado y somnoliento, comentando el éxito de la transmutación de la joven diosa.

\- Déjenla descansar un poco más, el cambio puede ser demasiado brusco para ella…

\- Inari-sama, el carruaje está listo para partir.

\- Muchas gracias.

\- ¿Se irá tan rápido? Pensé que tomaría la invitación de Ookuninushi-san. - Comento Mikage un tanto deprimido -

\- Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, tal vez a fin de año venga por un momento.

\- Es una lástima, que tenga buen viaje.

\- Adios~

\- Espera. - Antes de que pusiera el segundo pie adentro del carro, un ansioso kitsune le tomo del haori - Nanami ya no…

\- … Ella lo sabe, dijo que estaba bien con ello. Ya que su sueño jamás fue formar una familia. - Entonces era verdad… Algo dentro del demonio se había roto. Una esperanza. Tal vez un sueño muy profundo dentro de su corazón - Familiar Tomoe, familiar Mizuki, cuiden muy bien a mi nueva cachorrita. Se los encargo… No soportaría saber que uno de mis guardianes volviera a morir…

Besó la frente de ambos entregándoles un regalo especial. La bendición de un Dios. Sin preámbulos entraron a la habitación de la castaña y para su alegría la encontraron despierta, sin embargo parecía que sufría de calambres son su nuevo cuerpo. Sus orejas puntiagudas y sus colas eran del color de su melena y como había predicho Inari, poseía dos colas que jugaban a su alrededor.

\- Mizuki, ¿Cómo estás? - Pregunto preocupada, la noche pasada aquel familiar había salido huyendo, sin dejar que le explicara la situación -

\- Mucho mejor, estas preciosa Nanami-chan…

\- Mizuki yo-

\- No me importa que fue lo que sucedió antes - Le detuvo cualquier explicación - Ahora estas bien y sé que vivirás mucho más de lo que pensaba - Le abrazó con ternura, apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de su maestra - Estoy tan feliz…

\- Juju… - Aun cuando aquella escena podía volverse potencial de discusiones por ambos familiares, el kitsune aún se encontraba derrotado. Nanami sin entender el mal ánimo de su pareja, le tocó la mano sutilmente, despertándolo de su trance. Cuando levantó el rostro, esta le dio una dulce sonrisa - ¿Sucede algo? - Ella lo sabía, aun así estaba feliz… La veía feliz… Así que pensó que sería una pérdida de tiempo hablar sobre ese tema. Si ella lo quería así… ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan inseguro? Acarició la oreja de la chica siguiendo un camino hasta la punta de su cabello -

\- De verdad eres preciosa como un zorro…

\- ¿T-Tú crees? - Preguntó avergonzada -

\- Sin embargo, ni creas que permitiré que seas un zenko mediocre. Ahora con mayor razón te obligaré a que practiques la magia que corre por tus venas - Respondió arrogantemente -

\- ¡Podré crear fuego!

\- No.

\- ¿Ehhhhh? ¿¡Por qué!?

\- ¿Tomoe-kun eso no lo aprenden los cachorros a los pocos meses?

\- ¿Te parece que Nanami tenga la habilidad de un cachorro de 3 meses? - Un entusiasmado Mizuki se detuvo para pensar detenidamente su respuesta -

\- … Realmente no sé qué podrá hacer Nanami-chan…

\- ¡Oigan ustedes dos no me infravaloren tanto!

Se sentía como un sueño tener una banal discusión y escuchar los reclamos de la pequeña diosa. Habían sucedido tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, pero ya tendrían tiempo de preocuparse por el futuro… Tanto como quisieran. Al mediodía los preparativos para volver al templo Mikage ya estaban listos. Se despidieron apropiadamente de Ookuninushi y los dioses del recinto para volver a su hogar.

 **{}**

Habían pasado un par de días desde que llegaron al templo, se dedicaron a limpiarlo y ordenarlo de pies a cabeza ya que habían pasado más de una semana afuera. Para la mala suerte de Nanami, su familiar estaba siendo más exigente con ella sin permitirle descanso alguno. La única persona que podía enseñarle la magia que poseía en ese momento era su pareja quien tenía la fama de tener poca paciencia para enseñar. Sin embargo, el otro plano estaba siendo bastante benevolente y delicado para enseñarle a caminar con aquellas colas, que por su nuevo peso la diosa perdía el equilibrio sin poder dar más de dos pasos.

\- Tienes que ir con cuidado, recuerda levantarlas para tener un mejor equilibrio - Apuntó sus colas -

\- ¿Cómo los cachorros recién nacidos? - Preguntó divertida por la imagen mental -

\- En este momento te ves como uno - Le devolvió la sonrisa, volviendo a pararla del piso por 3ra vez - ¿quieres intentarlo otra vez?

\- Si… - Respondió la castaña quien se encontraba en brazos de su familiar lo suficiente cerca para sentir su respiración cerca de su oído - Jamás pensé que tendría que aprender a caminar otra vez… - Comentó avergonzada mientras el albino se dedicaba a dar pasos lentos y firmes para que la chica lo siguiera -

\- Era de esperarse, pero ya vas avanzando… Solo tienes que tener un poco de pacienci- - La castaña perdió el equilibrio cuando una de sus colas se enredó en sus pies, botando al albino de paso cayendo encima de su pecho -

\- Jaja es interesante que tú hables de paciencia, cuando me gritas en todas las clases. - Se acomodó quedando encima del zorro, ordenó su cabello que caía desparramado sobre el rostro del hombre quien estaba debajo de ella, por un momento se dedicó a mirar aquellos ojos violetas que la observaban con asombro y algo de apetito - Tomoe-

\- Que atrevida Nanami… ¿Cómo te atreves a tumbarme de esta forma? - Recorrió lentamente su espalda desde su cadera hasta su cintura, acercándola más a el -

\- ¡Fu-fueron mis colas! - Respondió nerviosa mientras trataba de liberarse - ¡Se-Será mejor que dejemos esto hasta aquí por hoy!

\- Jujuju…

Antes que se liberara de su cercanía, la abrazó con dulzura acercando su rostro al de él para brindarle un suave y sutil beso en los labios. Cuando se percató que la chica se había relajado en sus brazos, comenzó a profundizar aquel beso cada vez más, entrando ansioso a su boca para saborear a gusto cada rincón de ella, mientras con sus manos acariciaba su espalda con la yema de los dedos, un roce delicado y tierno sobre la tela que cubría su piel, reía entre dientes al sentirla temblar por sus acciones mientras que trataba de hacer lo mismo torpemente en su pecho. Se declaraba un total adicto a aquella diosa inocente que jamás dejaba de avergonzarse cuando la tocaba, le robaba la respiración o le hacía entender lo importante que era para él. Se sentía maravilloso estar tan íntimamente junto a ella, sin embargo debía terminarlo antes de que el asunto llegara a más, se separó de sus labios lentamente para brindarle un último beso en la nariz.

\- ¿No ibas a levantarte? - Susurró cerca de su rostro, observando como los colores de la castaña se subían más en su rostro -

\- L-Lo haré cuando yo lo decida - Rio por lo bajo con su respuesta mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, ocultando su rostro en el cuello del familiar. Sus colas se contorneaban a través de su cuerpo, llamando la atención del zorro a ratos - Tomoe…

\- ¿Hmm? - Respondió colocando su mentón en el cabello de la chica -

\- La vez que discutimos en Izumo… Me dijiste que eligiera lo que fuese tu seguirías a mi lado… - Aquellas palabras tomaron por sorpresa al kitsune - Pero… ¿Tú no te arrepentirás? Ahora que ya no seré la misma persona… - Su voz sonaba débil, aquellas dudas la seguían desde que había asimilado toda su nueva realidad, Tomoe se había enamorado de ella como humana, pero ahora… Ella cambiaría. ¿Tomoe seguiría amándola a pesar de todo? Tenía miedo de la respuesta, pero en ese momento no pudo detener sus propias palabras - _¿Tú me seguirás queriendo?_ \- Termino en un susurro casi inaudible. El mayor permaneció en silencio, un silencio que parecía eterno para la joven diosa -

\- No.

\- Tomo- - Antes de que pudiese levantarse el zorro la tomo dejándola a horcadas entre sus piernas, mirándola fijamente con ojos que penetraban su alma - Tú…

\- Te lo diré de frente para que te quede claro. Yo te amo, necesito ver tu sonrisa y me enamoro de ti todos los días que paso a tu lado. De la Nanami holgazana, arrogante, terca y torpe que siempre se mete en problemas innecesarios.

\- Tú…. - Su rostro demostraba una mezcla de molestia y vergüenza por sus palabras -

\- Yo amo todo lo que es Nanami… Y lo que eres ahora. ¿Lo entiendes?

\- Si… Lo entiendo… Tomoe.

Rodeo su cuello con sus brazos para darle un cálido y necesitado abrazo, siendo correspondida con dulzura. Todas las dudas y preocupaciones que pudo sentir hace un par de días se habían esfumado tan pronto como aquel zorro astuto le dejó en claro lo importante que era para él. No importaba el estado ni lo infantil que podía ser, la amaba incondicionalmente, la consentía a pesar de todo y la protegía contra todo pronóstico.

Si… Era verdad. Las cosas ya no serían lo mismo.

Pero no tendría miedo de aquel futuro… Si caía, tenía a alguien que la apoyaría incondicionalmente.

* * *

 _I'm done con esta historia._

 _Espero que les haya gustado, personalmente me entretuve mucho escribiendo cada capitulo. Habían partes que no sabia como unirlas y quedaron algo raras, pero el resultado final no es tan malo como pensaba. Cuando escribía el desarrollo de este, me topé con el ultimo raw de Kamisama (141) y me puse negra, recordando el porque se me ocurrio esta historia en primer lugar. No se leer en kanjis asi que no tengo la menor idea lo que dicen, pero con las ultimas palabras de Kuromaro en el acto anterior asumo que Ookuninushi esta ahi por la estupidez de la mortalidad de Tomoe. Como tema personal, encuentro bastante ridiculo volver a Tomoe un humano. No porque pierda sus poderes (cosa que es peligroso, ya que Nanami tiene una habilidad especial para tentar a la muerte) y su inmortalidad, ¡sino porque Nanami siga siendo un humano!Me hace pensar que Julietta odia al personaje. Le dio la infancia mas de mierda que se le pudo haber ocurrido. La arrastró a un mundo en donde casi todos los seres son espectros inmortales y todo lo bonito que le ha pasado ha ocurrido ahi, pero igual nadie se le ha ocurrido que forme parte de este... Seriusly? Lo unico que ha faltado es que la violen (ohh wait...Igual tal vez le falta poco) El manga me gusta mucho, pero me frustra el tema de que Nanami siga mortal. Igual Ami aparentemente le paso algo con la poción que tomó... Ruego porque algo le hagan a Nanami. En fin dejó de patalear por un tema sinsentido. Si igual al manga le falta un montón.~_

 _Muchas gracias a **Luna Taicho** y **Milexnay** por leer esta historia y dejar sus mensajes constantemente. Aprecio el gesto :3 _

**_Nos vemos a la próxima! ~_**


End file.
